Mobile devices are increasingly ubiquitous and part of everyday life. Mobile devices provide notifications to users for all manner of things such as incoming phone calls, received text messages, received emails, meeting reminders, task reminders, etc. A common way to provide the notifications is through sound output by the mobile devices. However, at times, sound-based notifications may be inappropriate, undesired, or rude. Instances of when sound-based notifications may be inappropriate may include when a user is attending meetings, attending church, at a restaurant, at the movie theatre, at the library, at a live performance, at a bookstore, etc. Often users forget to turn off sound-based notifications on their mobile devices when a sound-based notification is inappropriate or undesired such that their mobile devices may provide a sound-based notification at an inappropriate or undesired time.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.